


Fuck, you're hot

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Thirsty Soo, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: It's Baekhyun's second night staying over at Kyungsoo's apartment, and Kyungsoo was not expecting to see him naked anytime soon except...well, things happen.





	Fuck, you're hot

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know how to title.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what the fuck was taking Baekhyun so long, but he’d been waiting for him to come out of the shower for give or take ten years.

Okay, that was an exaggeration, but still. Kyungsoo stood at the counter chopping the vegetables for their dinner. This was only Baekhyun’s second time staying over the night (not that Kyungsoo was making a habit out of counting these things,) and this time Baekhyun had come straight from class. He’d brought a change of clothes and everything so he could shower at Kyungsoo’s place, and honestly… the whole thing was so domestic that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but keep it in the back of his mind the entire time he was cooking. His boyfriend of a month was in his bathroom, showering.

His bathroom. Using his shampoo. Showering.

Kyungsoo lifted the cutting board and slid the vegetables into the pot, clearing his mind before any images could pop up. Control your thirst, Kyungsoo. What are you, twelve?

Okay, the other half of his mind said, exasperatedly. But that’s not fair. When he was twelve he didn’t have Baekhyun to think about. Couldn’t he at least let himself imagine a little bit? Like, come on. They’d known each other since they’d started Uni, and Kyungsoo had seen him go to the gym. Not only that, but he was blessed with godlike proportions. It really was unfair to expect Kyungsoo _not_ to think of some things.

Like him under the water. Working his fingers through his hair, naked, drops sliding down his--

_Click._ The door to the bathroom opened quietly behind him, interrupting his reverie. Kyungsoo sighed. “Finally,” he said. “I thought you’d died in there.”

When there was no response, Kyungsoo turned around. And then he promptly lost his grip on the knife, cutting his finger.

Baekhyun was naked. Kyungsoo felt his breath get stuck in his throat as Baekhyun rushed forward to grab his hand. Maybe he’d say something, but thank god he couldn’t because his brain was short-circuiting. Fuck, no, control your thirst, _control your thirst._

Baekhyun, unaware of his internal struggle, was still examining his finger, bringing the hand towel hanging from the cabinet handle to the wound. “That’s a really deep cut,” he said, worriedly. Then he paused. Apparently it was just then that he realized the position he was in because suddenly he was red, half-pulling away out of embarrassment but not quite being able to since he was still holding Kyungsoo’s hand. 

His boyfriend was in his kitchen. Naked.

“You need to press this or it’ll keep bleeding.”

“_You_ need to get some clothes on.”

“I kind of… forgot my clothes in my car.”

Kyungsoo turned away, taking the towel and wrapping it around the still-bleeding cut. “You know where I keep mine. Just get a shirt, please.”

“...So I have permission to forgo the pants?”

Kyungsoo threw the towel at him, and Baekhyun dodged before quickly picking it up again, frowning. “I just told you--”

“Baekhyun!”

“Okay, got it, I’m going to go change now.” He hurried to Kyungsoo’s room and Kyungsoo sighed, massaging his temples. Christ, leave it to Baekhyun to make things harder than it had to be.

Pun unintended.

Kyungsoo picked up the towel and looked at his finger, watching the blood slide down. He went to the sink to wash it.

After a couple of minutes he heard Baekhyun emerge from his room, presumably fully-clothed. He felt him a moment later, chest pressed against his back, hands on either side of him on the counter as he peered around Kyungsoo’s shoulder at his cut.

“Sorry for startling you,” Baekhyun said.

“You didn’t startle me.”

“Then why did you drop the knife?”

Kyungsoo turned off the faucet and turned around. “Fine. You startled me. Happy now?”

Baekhyun frowned. “Why are you getting mad? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to forget my clothes; it just slipped my mind since I’ve never showered here before.”

“I’m not mad.” Kyungsoo bit his lip, and his eyes trailed down to Baekhyun’s.

“Then…?” And then, noticing Kyungsoo’s gaze: “Oh.”

Fuck controlling his thirst. His boyfriend was right here. And he was staying the night. And they didn’t have class tomorrow. And he was already leaning in, anyway. 

Really, it was unavoidable.

Kyungsoo pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s, already aggressive, heart quickening. He pushed Baekhyun up against the island counter and leaned the hand he’d cut on the cool marble, working the other one into the strands of Baekhyun’s hair. It was still wet from the shower, still smelled of his shampoo. And Baekhyun’s skin, too, had his own scent clinging to it. Kyungsoo groaned at the knowledge of it all, that everything Baekhyun was his. He brought his hand from the counter to grasp at the bottom of his own shirt, fabric clinging to Baekhyun’s wet skin. 

When they pulled apart for a moment to breathe, Kyungsoo panted, “you didn’t even dry yourself?”

Baekhyun sounded as breathless as he felt. “I couldn’t find your towel.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And yet you still love me.”

“It really, really helps that you’re hot.”

Baekhyun grinned. “Right back at you.”

He leaned down to ask for Kyungsoo’s lips again but Kyungsoo suddenly turned. “The food.”

He almost died from Baekhyun’s expression as he lowered the temperature and uncovered the top. He looked so displeased and pouty that Kyungsoo almost turned off the fire to go back to him. Instead he said, “get the bowls? It’s ready.”

He bit his lip to stop a smile when Baekhyun frowned. “Soo!”

“Yes, Baek?” His tone was teasing, even though he was pretty sure he wanted it more than his boyfriend did. Still, he didn’t wait for Baekhyun and went to get the bowls himself, dutifully putting soup in each one. As he reached over to place their bowls on the counter he kissed Baekhyun hard on the mouth, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth before pulling away, leaving Baekhyun in a daze. “To be continued tonight,” he said, grinning before he sat down to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun lil fic! Tbh I've had this idea sitting around for forever but it was originally in Baekhyun's POV and it went totally different. I like Kyungsoo's POV much better. 
> 
> Man. It's going to take me TEN YEARS to really get into actual Smut because kudos to you Smut writers, that stuff is hard. I keep going back to fluff and don't get me wrong, I love fluff, but I THIRST TO WRITE SMUT OK. Like my Baeksoo writing has been BEGGING for it but somehow I keep finding ways to avoid it... sheesh me and my Christian-grown mind. 
> 
> Also, has anyone noticed that I've been writing a lot of Kyungsoo POV lately? Remember when I said that I always write Baek POVs? CUZ EVERYTHIN' HAS CHANGEDDD
> 
> Just out of curiosity, what POV is your favorite to read?
> 
> Anyway. First day of school did the do today. All of my teachers are pretty chill... but I have fear because I need to rewrite my essay but it's getting late... and I wrote this instead... my priorities are WACK. Don't worry guys my grades will be As. I believe.
> 
> Until next time <33333


End file.
